dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Yu Shao Qun
Profile *'Name:' 余少群 / Yu Shao Qun *'Nicknames:' 少帅 (Shao Shuai), 余帅 (Yu Shuai), 公子 (Gong Zi) *'Profession:' Opera performer and actor *'Birthdate:' 1983-Oct-11 *'Birthplace:' Wuhan, Hubei, China *'Height:' 174cm *'Weight:' 62kg *'Star sign:' Libra *'Chinese zodiac:' Pig *'Blood type:' O *'Talent agency:' Stellar Megamedia Group About Yu Shao Qun Having had a fondness for opera since he was a child, Yu Shao Qun entered Wuhan Municipal Arts School at the age of 14 despite his family's opposition and studied Hanju (汉剧) for 6 years. In 2004, he became the last disciple of Hanju Master Chen Bo Hua. In 2005, he was invited to play the part of Yang Nai Wu in the opera TV series Yang Nai Wu Ping Yuan Ji (杨乃武平冤记), which aired on CCTV-11 the following year. It was also in 2005 that Shao Qun began performing Yueju after being selected by the Shanghai Yueju Opera House, which he later left to join the Zhejiang Yueju Troupe. In 2006, he participated in BTV's "Hong Lou Meng Zhong Ren" casting competition for the new Hong Lou Meng TV series and was one of the top 5 Jia Bao Yu finalists of the Shanghai region, receiving much praise from the judges and audience members alike. However, Shao Qun decided to withdraw from the contest to take on what would turn out to be his breakthrough role as the young Mei Lan Fang in acclaimed director Chen Kai Ge's film "Forever Enthralled", overshadowing big name stars Leon Lai and Zhang Zi Yi and winning numerous "Best Newcomer" awards for his outstanding performance. His first role in a non-operatic TV series was also a memorable one as the altruistic eunuch Chun Er in the 2010 China-Japan collaborative period drama Cang Qiong Zhi Mao. During the filming of Bai Hua Shen Chu, Shao Qun and veteran actor Feng Yuan Zheng developed an especially close relationship founded on mutual respect, and on February 15th of 2011, an apprenticeship ceremony was held, whereby Shifu Feng Yuan Zheng officially took Shao Qun under his wing as his first disciple. In CCTV-8's 2012 year-opening TV drama Da Xi Fa, Shao Qun plays a dual role for the first time and trained with renowned magicians to perform magic tricks without the aid of special effects. On the music front, Shao Qun released his first single, aptly titled "Xi Meng Ren Sheng" (loosely translated as "A Life of Opera and Dreams"), in 2011. A rising star with "pretty boy" good looks, natural performing talent and an admirable work ethic, Yu Shao Qun continues to expand his horizons in the Chinese entertainment industry and beyond. In his own words, "The only way to not let everyone who has supported me down is by giving it my all and never ceasing to grow." TV Series *Traditional Chinese Medicine (2020) *Ruyi's Royal Love in the Palace (2018) *The Last Emperor (2015) *The Mystery of Emperor Qian Long (2014) *Sui Tang Ying Xiong (2012) as Li Shi Min *Da Xi Fa (CCTV, 2012) as Gao Lai Bao (Mo Wu Xing) and Geng Jie (Mo Xi Sheng) *Wu Ze Tian Mi Shi (Hunan TV, 2011) as young Li Zhi *Bai Hua Shen Chu (2011) as Liu Ming Xuan *Cang Qiong Zhi Mao (BTV, 2010) as Chun Er Movies *Fall of Ming (2013) *Love Retake (2013) *Wen Wen's World (2013) *An End to Killing (2013) *The Basement (2012) *The Last Supper (2012) as Zhang Liang *China 1911 (2011) as Wang Jing Wei *Beginning of the Great Revival (2011) as Mei Lan Fang *A Chinese Fairy Tale (2011) as Ning Cai Chen *The Man Behind the Courtyard House (2011) as Zhi Qiang *Shao Lin (2011) as Jing Hai *Gong Fu Yong Chun (2010) as Liang Bo Chou *Forever Enthralled (2008) as young Mei Lan Fang Recognitions *'2011 Summer Youku Entertainment Awards:' Most Popular Actor *'1st Outstanding Chinese Film Awards:' Best Male Newcomer for "Forever Enthralled" (2009) *'46th Golden Horse Awards:' Best Newcomer for "Forever Enthralled" (2009) *'13th Chinese Huabiao Film Awards:' Outstanding New Actor Award for "Forever Enthralled" (2009) *'12th Golden Phoenix Awards:' Best Newcomer for "Forever Enthralled" (2009) *'2nd Iron Elephant Awards:' Best Newcomer for "Forever Enthralled (2009) *'Beijing Wen Guang:' Unparalleled Beauty Award for "Forever Enthralled" (2009) *'16th Beijing College Student Film Festival:' Best Newcomer for "Forever Enthralled" (2009) *'3rd Asia Film Awards:' Best Newcomer for "Forever Enthralled" (2009) *'BQ2008 Hong Ren Bang:' Most Popular Newcomer for "Forever Enthralled" (2009) *'Shanghai Film Feast:' Best Newcomer for "Forever Enthralled" (2009) Trivia *'Education:' Wuhan Municipal Arts School External Links *Sina weibo *Sina blog *Ameblo blog (Japanese) *Moko! site *Baidu baike *Chinese Wikipedia *IMDb Category:CActor